Akuma no rozu
by Rin-Neko
Summary: un pueblo alejado de los suburbios de tokio, una antigua leyenda y la vida de un joven que sin saberlo se fue enredandose entre los hilos de las marionetas de la muerte... ok mal summary pero denle oportunidad c: amuto total


**Akuma no rozu **

**(POV general)**

**Al norte de Tokio existe un pequeño pueblo llamado kyuketsuki, este pequeño pueblo a simple vista te hacia retroceder el tiempo y situarte en la Europa medieval o al menos esa era la sensación de muchos que la visitaban o habitaban, ya sea por la estructura de sus casas, o por la carencia de edificios y letreros de publicidad etc. podríamos estar toda la noche haciendo un listado de porque este pueblo parecía sacado de un libro de historia pero eso aburriría a muchos, mejor es dejar la imaginación volar. Bueno la atracción mas importarte o al menos mas llamativa era el extenso bosque que yacía justo a los limites del pueblo, lleno de leyendas de vampiros, licántropos y brujas malvadas que deseaban la juventud de los niños, lo cual le daba un aire de misterio a este pueblo que apenas aparecía en los mapas mas antiguos ya que en los nuevos lo pasaban por alto. aparte de estar ligado a un montón de leyendas y cuentos de terror, la que mas prevalecía entre todas era la leyenda que decía que ese sector, donde estaba instalado el pequeño pueblo, antes era habitado por vampiros y que por eso el nombre que este llevaba, pero ahora ya nadie creer ese tipo de relatos tan viejos y llenos de fantasía.**

**(POV ¿?)**

**Ok cual es la mejor manera de terminar tus aburridos años de colegio, pues entre tantas opciones nunca se me había pasado por la mente mudarnos a un *según yo* pueblo fantasma, y si mal no lo recuerdo la única vez que intente buscarlo en algún mapa de Japón, en ninguno salía nada ni siquiera una pequeña información para por lo menos saber a que me enfrento oh no me he presentado mi nombre es tsukiyomi ikuto, curso 2 de segundaria(c/a:suena raro xd), tengo 15 , mi cabello y ojos son de un azul zafiro y según todas las chicas de mi antiguo instituto era en general "sexy" aunque nunca me intereso mucho la opinión del resto sobre mi, bueno a excepción de mi pequeña familia y hablando de mi pequeña familia aquí se encontraba utau mi hermanita pequeña durmiendo prácticamente sobre mi e.e , tiene la maldita costumbre de dormirse encima de la gente desde que tengo memoria pero bueno dejando a un lado a mi hermanita se podía ver en el asiento delantero del auto a mi madre Souko, ella según yo era el espécimen mas raro entre los tres *porque había que admitirlo somos muy raros* poseía un entusiasmo y positividad (c/a: existe esa palabra O.o) que cualquier niño envidiaría, a pesas de sus 40 años poseía un alma de niño curioso y ese mas que nada fue el que desencadeno la absurda idea de irnos a un pueblo en medio de la nada , solo con la excusa de que podríamos encontrar aventuras extraordinarias y conocer gente diferente ala que habitualmente se ve por las calles de Tokio y bueno con el entusiasmo con el que nos los comento *mas bien ordeno, con esa típica cara de niña dulce pero con la mirada demoniaca* no pudimos decirle que no.**

**Ahora nada mas me queda mirar por fuera de la ventanilla y tratar de entretenerme con cualquier cosa.**

**-pero.. que mier..- susurre al ver desde lejos a aparentemente una persona, si tenia que ser una persona, justo cuando íbamos entrando al pueblo, en el bosque, no se podía ver bien a causa de que era muy tarde entrada la madrugada y porque el auto estaba en movimiento pero estoy casi seguro de que había una persona mas bien una chica parada en una rama alta de un árbol, y digo chica porque de lo poco que se veía resaltaba su cabellera azabache con mechas como de un color fucsia o rosado no puede distinguir… un momento que mierda estoy hablando, como va a haber una persona , mas aun una chica en mitad de la noche metida en un bosque, creo que el largo viaje sumado al cansancio ya me están haciendo delirar…aun que para ser una alucinación esa mirada rojiza/ámbar no podía quitar de mi cabeza como si estuviera metida en el fondo de mi mente y se negara a ser olvidada.**

**- heyy ikuto , cuanto mas piensas quedarte soñando despierto. Escuche una voz a lo lejos que reconocí inmediatamente como la de mi madre**

**-que? Ya llegamos?- si se sonaba muy estúpida la pregunta pero tanto pensar en la chica que había visto hace un rato me había dejado desorientado**

**-si, y será mejor que cargues a utau,-en seguida mire hacia dentro del auto y me fije en la baka de mi hermana toda doblada durmiendo, no pude evitar reír un poco al verla- hey ikuto no te rías y ayuda- dijo mi madre en un intento de regañarme pero su rostro daba a entender que estaba a punto de reventar a carcajadas mientas me ayudaba a sacar a utau quien ajena a nuestras burlas dormía pacíficamente. Apenas entramos ala casa dejamos a utau en una de las camas ya instaladas y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación para descansar *ya que eran las 2 de la madrugada* para mañana comenzar a desempacar, apenas llegue a mi cuarto me desplome en la cama dispuesto a dormir pero sentía como alguien me miraba fijamente , vagamente recordé la mirada de esa extraña chica de mis alucinaciones, nunca había sido una persona miedosa o perseguida pero la insistente sensación de ser observado me obligo a levantarme y serrar las cortinas para luego volver a acostarme y caer en un profundo sueño donde de nuevo acosaba la mirada intensa de la chica peli-rosa/azabache. **

** .**

** . **

** .**

** .**

** Continuara…**

**Hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado el prologo de esta historia sacada de mi retorcida mente, debo confesar que esta es mi primera historia publicada y me costo bastante sacar fuerza para subirla ya que la encuentro con muchos errores, pero luego pensé que si no lo intentaba nunca podría superar esos errores y bueno aquí me tienen subiendo esta historia que bueno ya tengo que 1 capitulo escrito y todo depende la como sea aceptada si la continuo o no, bueno no los aburro mas. No los obligare a dejar review pero me encantaría que dejaran sus opiniones y criticas pues me ayudan para mejorar**

**Pd: perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía tratare de mejorar con el tiempo :D**

**Sin mas que decir de despide este pequeño intento de escritora**

**~~ Ja-nee! n.n**


End file.
